A Pocky for Special Day
by Kami-no-Yuki
Summary: A pocky for special day right? Momen saat keluarga kecil Rivaille merayakan pocky day pertama anak mereka. Slight Mpreg.


A Pocky for Special Day

******Author**: Kami no Yuki

**Title:** A Pocky for Special Day  
**Pairing: **Levi -Eren  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** AU, Family, Fluff, Romance  
**Warning: **Slight Mpreg  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing apart from the story.

**Summary: **A pocky for special day right? Momen saat keluarga kecil Rivaille merayakan pocky day pertama anak mereka.

**AN1: **Since there are lack of fluff and babies in this fandom, I decided to write one for my self :3

**AN2**: This is un-betaed, and I write it over 40mins, so if there are mistake, it'll be all mine.

* * *

Eren terbangun di sebuah ruangan bercat putih, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan retinanya dengan sinar lampu yang menerangi ruangan. Dia menatap jam yang ada dinding, berharap untuk waktu berjalan lebih cepat.

'Kenapa lama sekali? Aku benci disini sendirian.' batinnya

Dia merasa sudah menunggu seharian, kenapa suaminya belum juga kembali. Eren ingin turun untuk melihat keluar, tapi sangat malas untuk menggerakkan badannya. Sangat malas jika harus membawa infus keluar ruangan, merepotkan sekali, apalagi harus berjalan dengan kaki sakit seperti ini, _hell no_.

_Yet, he's bored as hell_.

Harusnya suaminya ada disini, untuk membantunya berjalan, memapahnya, menyangga tubuhnya dengan melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya, sambil Eren akan bersandar di pundak suaminya, mereka akan duduk bersandingan di taman rumah sakit. Tapi tidak, jangankan untuk membantunya, suaminya bahkan tidak ada disini.

Akhirnya menyerah, Eren mengambil iphone dan mencoba menghubungi suaminya. "—Levi Rivaille disini, silahkan tingg— " _Pik_. Sial, hanya _voicemail_ yang menjawab panggilannya. Eren membuang hp kesayangannya diatas tempat tidur, sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa-apaan dia mematikan hp seperti itu? Pekerjaan dan diriku, kau kira siapa yang lebih penting huh?" kata Eren sambil terus menggerutu, menatap tajam hpnya, seakan-akan benda itu patut disalahkan.

Menghela nafas, Eren hanya bisa menatap keluar jendela, dimana hari sudah tampak gelap, matahari hanya tampak seperti seberkas garis berwarna jingga keunguan—_ purple line. _Adalah waktu favorit Eren yang selalu dinantinya setiap hari saat di rumah, tidak di rumah sakit seperti ini, tidak saat sendiri seperti ini.

_Tap _

_Tap _

_Tap_

Eren mendengar suara derap langkah mendekati kamarnya, berharap itu adalah suaminya, dia menengok tepat saat pintu kamar rawatnya dibuka. "Papa! Papa!" Seru seorang anak laki-laki berlari kearah ranjang. "Papa! _Up_ papa, _up_!" merentangkan kedua tangannya, meminta untuk naik keatas ranjang.

"René, papa sedang sakit sayang, jangan ganggu papa." Kata Levi sambil menutup pintu. "Tapi daddy, René mau peluk papa, René kangen papa." Jawabnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir yang merupakan replika sang papa. "_Humph_. Aku tidak lemah Levi, sini sayang kemari, papa juga kangen seharian ini tidak bertemu." Kata Eren yang mengulurkan tangannya, meraih bocah 3 tahun itu untuk naik keatas ranjang.

"Kau tidak boleh mengangkat yang berat-berat Eren, itu akan semakin membebani tulang belakangmu, kau tahu itu." Ujar Levi, duduk di samping ranjang, mengelus surai anaknya yang sekarang berada dipelukan papanya.

"René tidak berat. Lagi pula tahu bagaimana perasaanku disini sendirian ?" "Aku melihat René terakhir kemarin malam, lalu pagi ini hanya kau yang datang, dia sudah dititipkan di _crenche,_" "Iya Eren, aku tahu, bersabarlah jadwal operasinya sudah pastikan? Kita bisa pulang paling tidak 3 hari lagi."

Saling bertatapan, Eren melihat refleksinya di manik kelabu Levi, hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas, menyerah. Dia tahu dia keras kepala, tapi tidak seperti dirinya punya pilihan lainkan ? _Toh, _ini juga untuk kebaikannya sendiri, seberapa besarpun dia benci berada di rumah sakit.

"Papa, René punya sesuatu untuk papa." Kata René yang langsung mengalihkan perhatian Eren dari Levi. "Apa sayang?" jawab Eren dengan mengeratkan pelukan ke anaknya yang menelusupkan kepalanya ke dadanya. "Daddy, mana tadi _pocky_ku_?_" Minta René ke arah Levi dengan mengulurkan tangannya yang kecil.

"_Pocky_? _Pocky_ apa baby?"

"_Pocky_ daddy, _pocky, pocky_ yang tadi untuk Papa." "Mana daddy? Mana _pocky_ku? Kau tidak memakan semuanya kan daddy?"

"Hum? _Pocky_ yang rasa coklat dan _banana_ tadi?" Jawab Levi sambil menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Daddy makan semua _pockyk_u?" "_Pockyk_u habis? _Choco and Banana no more ?" "_Daddy!" René langsung menangis keras mendengar _pocky_ yang disimpannya untuk Eren, habis dimakan daddynya.

"Hush sayang, daddy hanya bercanda, cup cup, jangan menangis nanti kita beli lagi, hum?" kata Eren menenangkan René, sambil menatap tajam suaminya yang sangat jarang tersenyum itu sekarang mati-matian menahan untuk senyum.

"Ta-tapi itu p-p-pocky untuk papa." Kata René masih cegukan dengan pipinya yang _chubby_ basah dengan air mata. Imut sekali.

"_Pocky_nya masih ada baby, daddy tidak akan berani makan _pocky_ papa, ya kan daddy?" kata Eren, menatap suaminya dengan pandangan tajam, seakan berkata '_say-yes-or-else'_

"A-ah, iya baby _pocky_nya masih ada, daddy cuma menggoda papa tadi. Jangan menangis, kay?_" _Kata Levi sambil mengusap pipi René yang basah dan menciumnya sekilas, menghirup aroma bedak bayi yang selalu membuat tenang.

"Daddy harus minta maaf ke papa juga." Perintah René ke daddynya, yang seumur-umur orang tidak pernah ada yang berani memerintah, kecuali istrinya. "Iya baby. Papa, daddy minta maaf karena telah membuat baby René menangis." Ucap Levi ke istrinya yang hanya geli melihat tingkah suami dan anaknya. "Iya daddy, papa maafkan, jangan buat baby menangis lagi ne?" Kata Eren sambil menahan tawa, melihat anaknya yang sangat serius melihat 'pertukaran maaf' antar kedua orang tuanya, dengan dahi yang dikerutkan meniru gaya daddynya saat sedang serius bekerja.

"_Kiss_ daddy! _Kiss_! _Kiss_ biar papa merasa lebih baik." Seru René dengan menaik-turunkan pantatnya di ranjang, membuat ranjangnya ikut bergerak-gerak. "E-eh? _Kiss_?" Tanya Eren gelagapan mendengar perintah anaknya. "Tentu saja, _kiss_, bagaimana daddy bisa lupa tidak mencium papa setelah minta maaf?" Kata Levi dengan _smirk _yang membuat wajahnya semakin tampan, menyeringai ke arah istrinya yang sudah takut-takut memandang kearahnya.

Tanpa banyak berkata-kata, Levi menundukkan tubuhnya, meraih pipi istrinya di tangan kanannya, menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Eren yang sudah sangat dia rindukan seharian ini. Menekan lembut, Levi semakin memperdalam ciumannya, sementara Eren melingkarkan satu tangan yang tidak memeluk René ke leher Levi, membawanya semakin dekat, dan meresapi rasa familiar yang mereka sukai, sebelum akhirnya sadar bahwa René sedang melihat mereka dengan mata berbinar-binar, Eren mendorong suaminya untuk menyudahi ciuman mereka.

Levi menarik kepalanya menjauh, melihat bibir Eren yang memerah akibat ciuman mereka barusan. Dengan ibu jarinya, Levi mengusap bibir Eren dengan lembut, menghapus bekas ciuman tadi, lalu tersenyum melihat pipi Eren yang juga memerah karena malu.

"_Yay! _René juga mau kiss papa, daddy. René mauuu." Ujarnya sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya, melihat kearah kedua orang tuanya yang tertawa mendengar permintaannya.

"Sini _baby_." Kata Levi duduk di pinggir ranjang, memeluk René dan Eren sekaligus. Bersamaan Levi dan Eren menunduk, mencium bayi René kecil mereka di masing-masing pipi, membuat René tergelak senang permintaannya dituruti. Membuat keluarga kecil itu tertawa bersama. Indah sekali.

"Mana_ pocky_ku daddy? Daddy tidak memakannya kan?" Pertanyaan awal yang sama muncul dari mulut René

"Tidak baby, daddy menyimpan pockymu di tas tadi. _Here._" Kata Levi sambil menyerahkan kedua bungkus pocky ke anaknya.

"Papa, ini untuk papa, _banana pocky_." Kata René memberikan pocky ke Eren. "_Happy pocky day_ papa."

"Terima kasih. Papa senang sekali, _baby_." Ujar Eren sambil mengeratkan pelukan ke anaknya.

"Eh, tapi kan papa tidak boleh makan _pocky_ yah?" Kata René tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa_ baby_?" Tanya Levi keheranan mendengar perkataan anaknya.

"Iya, papa kan gendut sekarang, perut papa besar _gitu_, _kalo_ papa makan _pocky_ nanti malah makin gendut, dong." Tunjuk René polos ke arah perut Eren yang membuncit.

Eren dan Levi saling berpandangan kehabisan kata-kata, sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kepolosan anak mereka. Bahkan si kecil yang berada dalam perut Eren pun ikut menendang, seperti tidak sabar menunggu hitungan hari sebelum lahir dan ikut meramaikan keluarga kecil Rivaille. _Yeah_, tak lama lagi.

* * *

**AN:** René in french means _'Reborn'_

I've been searching for mpreg and fluff in this fandom and found only one or two, so yeah, I try to write it my self.

really fandom ini butuh bayi-bayi kaya René, buat nurunin mood sado gegara baca fic angst yg bertebaran di mana-mana haha

Thank you for reading it ^^


End file.
